Amy Kroker
History When Amy was a teenager, she was short, fat and had bad outbreaks of acne. Shе was pressured into losing weight by her father, Leo Wong"Teenage Mutant Leela's Hurdles" , who also inspired her wildly successful miniature golf career with his unabashed regret that Amy was born a girl.Into the Wild Green Yonder Because of Amy recieving her doctorate her name is now Dr. Amy Wong Career Amy is a cute young Mars University student who divides her time between her studies as an engineering student and her internship at Planet Express - a post she got because she happens to be the same blood type as Professor Farnsworth."Episode Two: The Series Has Landed" In the episode "That Darn Katz!", Amy recieved her doctorate in Applied Physics after being an intern at Planet Express for 12 years, which Professor Farnsworth remarks she was ready 6 years ago but he forgot to tell her. Family Amy's parents, Leo and Inez Wong, own Mars' entire western hemisphere, the best hemisphere on Mars, according to Leo. They make their fortune raising buggalo, a breed of livestock found on Mars. They have made a number of donations to Mars University to further Amy's position in the school, so much so that she is a member of the sorority Kappa Kappa Wong. They are extremely pushy in their insistence that she marry and provide them with grandchildren."Mars University" Kif Kroker is Amy's Fonfon Ru, or husband, and is considered mother to Kif's and Leela's children."Kif Gets Knocked Up a Notch". Before they were married she was his Smizmar. She is also the dumbest of the gang, even more than Fry on occasions. Wardrobe The owner of an extensive and impressive wardrobe, Amy is normally seen in a pink belly-baring sweatsuit, in an attempt to mimic the son her father always wanted seen in Into The Wild Green Yonder. Another reason as shown in Put Your Head On My Shoulder is to piss off her parents, as they want her to be more lady-like. Dating Friendly and sympathetic, especially to members of the opposite sex, Amy is a party girl with a colorful dating history that even includes Fry."Put Your Head on My Shoulder" She has also dated Bender. Her interstellar travels with Planet Express allow her to meet males of other species, such as a being of pure energy, M5438,"Love's Labours Lost in Space" until she finally married the shy, squishy green alien Lieutenant Kif Kroker.The Beast With a Billion Backs Kif was initially unwilling to take her back after he learned that while he was dead Amy slept with Zapp Brannigan. He eventually takes her back and leaves with her and the rest of the Planet Express crew into a wormhole.Into the Wild Green Yonder Kif eventually leaves Amy because she flirts with bad boys. In the same episode, she dates Bender and they campaign to make robosexuality (human/robot relations) legal and win the right for marriage, but Bender then dumps her after finding out Amy wants a monogamist relationship, and he is seen laying around a beach with two fembots. Kif then revs up a motorcycle after becoming a "bad boy" himself and takes Amy back. Languages Amy apparently speaks multiple languages including Yeti"Bender's Big Score" and she often swears in Cantonese. She also adds extra consonants to words, for example "splech" and "spluh". Other Information She is the owner of an obscene tattoo which is generally agreed to be both funny and cute, but sadly not visible due to primitive low-definition TV reception. She also has four other tattoos - one of a devil on her shoulder and another three on her butt, one of which is of her mom, and another being a horse (presumably). Appearances Footnotes Category:Planet Express Crew Category:Globetrotters Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Main Characters